Teen Titans To the Victor Go the Spoils
by arkell1
Summary: Tim Drake has been searching for his girlfriend, Stephane Brown ever since she was taken off the streets of Gotham City. This was the catalyst for Red Robin forming the current incarnation of the Teen Titans. Superboy sees Fairchild on the computer screen and decides to tag along with Red Robin.


Teen Titans: To the Victor Go the Spoils.

Tim Drake is sitting in his New York City penthouse in Lex Towers. He is looking over the holographic displays looking for a certain person. This person is his former girlfriend, Stephanie Brown. He thinks former because she was kidnapped off the streets of Gotham City, which is pretty bold move. She was known as the non-meta crimefighter Spoiler. N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Took her off the streets like she did not matter. She mattered to Tim. He is desperately searching for her costume or a N.O. W.H.E.R.E. version of it. He uses the Oracle protocol set up by Barbara Gordon to find weird crimes, Cluemaster crimes but no such luck..

Cassandra Sandsmark walks in and watches Red Robin.

Tim says "What do you need Cassie?"

Cassie says "Maybe we can help you find whoever you are looking for?"

Tim replies 'No this is personal."

Tim says " Computer link up to Batman Inc network."

Superboy comes into the room.  
Tim asks" Is there anything I can help you with?"

Superboy asks "What are you doing Red Robin?"

Tim says "Searching for a friend."

Superboy says "There's Red."

Tim says "Computer identity Red."

Computer readout: Catlin Fairchild

Superboy says "She could talk telepathically to me and she oversaw my creation."

Tim says "We need to go see her."

Superboy says "I will assemble the team."

Tim says "Let's go alone"

Superboy says "We will not be able to take the Ravagers alone."

Tim says "Superboy, I have a few friends in Batman Inc."

Tim says "Computer access Justice League systems'

Computer readout: Accessing JL Servers

Tim says Access Slideways teleporter

Computer says Activating Slideways,

Tim says Activating C5

Superboy asks " What's that?'

Tim replies "A joke look it up when we get back to New York."

Red Robin and Superboy are on snowmobiles in the Canadian wilderness. The Outsiders are monitoring them from their headquarters in Gotham City.

Tim asks " What do I call you?"

Superboy replies "Supergirl calls me Kon-El."

Tim asks "No what's your blend in with humans name."

Superboy says "Conner."

Looker (v/o) says Red Robin, I am picking up a telepathic signal from Fairchild.

Tim says "Thanks, Emily. Send me and Conner the coordinates."

Looker (v/o) says "Look out for Fairchild's team'

Tim says "Ravagers."

Superboy says 'Prepare for battle."

Tim says "Superboy stand down."

Superboy says "Why, remember Artemis?"

Tim says "I remember her like it was yesterday. I have another plan. Emily, I need Halo and Freight Train on the Outsiders hyperspace plane.

Superboy: Hyperspace plane, Red Robin you have been holding out on us.

Tim: "No I have not, the hyperspace plane belongs to Batman Inc."

The plane lands and Halo and Freight Train join Red Robin and Superboy about ready to encounter the Ravagers.

(At the Ravagers' camp)

Terra: What's that?

Fairchild: I do not know. It could be intruders. Beast Boy take the point and go spy on the intruders.

Beast Boy turns into a red eagle.

Beast Boy flies around and goes back to camp.

Beast Boy: The intruders have a jet. I also saw Red Robin and Superboy.

Fairchild: Are they the Teen Titans or .H.E.R.E.

Beast Boy: Sure they are Red Robin and Superboy but not Teen Titans.

Thunder: Red Robin sometimes hangs out with Batman.

Lighting: Could it be Batman Inc?

Beast Boy: More than likely Batman Inc.

Fairchild: Batman wants to know what happened to one of his squires.

Beast Boy: Which one? Batman has associates in Red Robin, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl even Red Hood has been seen around Gotham City.

Fairchild: Spoiler.

(Back at the Outsiders' jet)

Tim: What are they waiting for?

Halo: For us to make the first move.

Tim: Then, its a trap.

Looker (v/o): Tim, what are you going to do when you find Stephanie?

Tim: Haven't thought about that Emily.

Tim: Halo, go distract them with a light show.

Halo: Right boss.

Tim: Violet, be careful.

Halo: Thanks boss.

Tim: Freight Train, go make the search.

Freight Train: Would love to tangle with Fairchild.

(Red Robin and Superboy fly toward the Ravagers camp.)

Fairchild: Here' they come. Batman Inc is coming for us.

Terra: An earthquake should stop his approach.

(Terra stops Freight Train's approach with her earthquake.)

Fairchild: Lighting stop Halo.

(Lighting knocks Halo out of the sky).

Tim: Emily, the intelligence we gathered was able to determine whether or not Spoiler is with them.

Looker (v/o): Correct.

Tim (v/o; in Outsiders jet): Looker and Metamorpho into the battle.

Looker: Finally some fun on this whole assignment.

Metamorpho: I have to agree with you Looker.

Tim: Metamorpho sneak into the Ravagers camp and find my girl.

Metamorpho (v/o): Right boss.

Tim: Looker, use your skills and extract Spoiler.

Metamorpho becomes gas and goes looking throughout the Ravagers camp.

Metamorpho finds a girl dressed in a black outfit with a purple domino and purple tron-like lines on her costume.

Metamorpho: Emily, I found the Spoiler.

Looker: Halo, I need a black halo around the camp so I can extract Spoiler.

(Halo creates a black halo causing a black out)

Fairchild: Where are you going, Looker?

Looker: To get our friend!

Fairchild: I don't think so.

(Fairchild and Looker engage in hand to hand combat)

(Superboy blurs in and saves Spoiler)

Superboy: Superboy to Outsiders; mission accomplished. Return to jet.

Fairchild sends a telepathic message to Red Robin.

I know all about your damned Outsiders and Batman Incorporated. Spoiler needs to stay with the Ravagers. Your family will be better without her. I know, you are Tim Drake.

Tim: Outsiders, lets get out of here. Here's one for you Dr. Fairchild. (Tim sends a telepathic message to Fairchild) What would you do for love? I would risk everything. She is not just one of Batman's sidekicks, she is my girlfriend. (With that Tim sends images of his relationship with Stephanie Brown).

Stephanie: Tim, where are we going?

Tim: Home, Steph.


End file.
